


Fall Festival

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: Fic Prompts - Doctor Who [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Gen, Jack - Freeform, Multi, Other, Team TARDIS, fall festival, ghost peen, impersonating local god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Rose and the Doctor explore a corn maze during a fall festival on an alien planet - what they find just reminds them that sometimes, it's best not to ask Jack too many questions.Based on a prompt.





	Fall Festival

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I received off a list, fulfilling #76 - Please put your penis away.

Hand in hand, Rose and the Doctor strolled through the marketplace, taking in the sights as the autumnal-themed day festival transformed into a spooky Halloween extravaganza as the sun set.

“So, what next?”  The Doctor asked, just as Rose took a large bite from her candy apple.

“Um…”  She chewed thoughtfully, not willing to drop his hand to pull out the schedule.  “That way, maybe?  Towards the maze?”

“All right.”  He gently tugged her along, swinging their hands between them.

“Are you sure you don’t want any?  ‘S really good.”  Rose enthused, holding the stick out towards him.  The Doctor stared at it for a few moments, eyes flickering between it and her mouth, before shaking his head.

“Nah, I’m good.  You enjoy.  Want to go through the maze?”  He offered instead, and her grin was the only answer he needed.

-

Twenty minutes later, Rose was still giggling, but definitely holding tighter to his hand than she had been before.  They’d long since left the noise of the crowds, and were wandering progressively deeper into the darkness.

Rose was just about to suggest they turn back when the Doctor froze, listening intently.

“What?”  She whispered, and he looked down at her.

“Heard something, not sure what.  Want to check it out?”

She kept her eyes wide and innocent.  “There could be trouble.”

“I think we could handle it, me and you.”  He told her, and she let her grin shine through.

“Oh, that wasn’t an argument – that was agreement!”  Laughing, she hurried forward, pulling him behind her.

As they got closer to the sounds, however, they quieted, trying to be sneaky in case there really was trouble.

Coming to a clearing, the Doctor stopped them just out of sight, and offered her another out.

“We can always turn back, if it’s too much.”

“Please, it’s like you said – we can handle anything.”  Her confident grin was a bit too forced, but she seemed relaxed enough that he accepted her words at face value.

“Right, on three.”  He told her, and she nodded.

He counted them down, before they stepped around the corner, his left hand in her right, his other holding the sonic in front of them, ready to protect her.

-

They froze, unable to believe what they were seeing.  Thirty young, goodlooking Idragians were bowing before a figure on a dais.

Just as they walked up, the torches on either side of the figure were lit on fire, to illuminate-

“Oh, what’s he doing here?”  The Doctor muttered to Rose, annoyed.  She merely shrugged, too busy getting a good look at the Captain, standing in all his glory before the Idragians with no modesty or shame.

“Dunno.  Why’s he naked?”

As though hearing the question, Jack turned slightly to see them.  Quickly stepping off the dais with a murmur to one of the sentries, he came over to them.

“Hey!  How’s the party been for you?”  He greeted them, and Rose beamed while the Doctor rolled his eyes.

“Not as good as yours, apparently.  Jack, why are you naked?”  Rose wanted to know, blushing lightly.

“Oh, you know.”  He gestured vaguely.  “This sort of thing happens sometimes.  And, technically, I’m not naked.”  He pointed down at what Rose could now see was a white handerchief draped over his bits, with three small black dots on it.

“Oh, right.”  She agreed facetiously.  “Why’re there the dots?”

“Glad you asked, Rosie.  It’s a ghost – the spirit of Halloween.  See, for some reason they think I’m the embodiment of the local god of the dead, and I had to go along with it.  We were just about to start the worship service.”

“The worship service?”

“Yeah.  See, they believe that the essence of Idra, the god I mentioned, contains the secret to immortal life.  So if they partake in the essence, they’ll have long healthy lives.”  Jack explained, his ghost ‘friend’ bobbing as if in agreement every time he moved.  Rose couldn’t help but notice the ghost had, uh, _stood_ _taller_ since they’d been talking.

“And by ‘essence’ you mean-”  Rose started to ask, but the Doctor interrupted.

“Well, we’ll leave you to it.  Have a good time.  Rose, let’s go.”  Tugging gently on her arm, he started marching back towards the front of the maze and the rest of the festival.

Just before they left the clearing, the Doctor turned back.

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Before you get back to the TARDIS, do something for me?”

“Anything.”  The Captain promised with a salacious wink.

“Please put your penis away.”  With that, he led Rose away, ignoring the laughter that followed them.


End file.
